My Life's Moon
by Crazy Lady Wolf
Summary: Set after BD, focusing on the life of our favorite she-wolf as well as a new Cullen member. There will be some flashbacks of the time before the beginning of my story, but very few. And eventually this will be a femslash fic NOT Leah/Nessie , if you're not comfortable with that, this isn't for you. Rated M to be cautious. For a slightly better summary, venture on.
1. Just the Beginning

**Set years after Breaking Dawn, focusing on the life of our favorite she-wolf as well as a new Cullen member. The chapters will later on begin to alternate between Leah and my own created character. Both will face trials that will test their strength, will, capacity to love themselves and their family and above all, their ability to accept the challenging path fate has in store for them. There will be some flashbacks of the time before the beginning of my story as well as some from before and during the Twilight series, but very few. And eventually this will be a femslash fic (NOT Leah/Nessie) , if you're not comfortable with that, this isn't for you. Rated M to be cautious.**

* * *

Just the Beginning

"Leah, hurry up! We're going to be late!" my little brother, Seth 'Annoying as Hell' Clearwater, yelled at me from the other side of the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes at him and even if he couldn't see it, I knew my brother anticipated it.

"Hold on, damn it! I want to look good for this!" I yelled right back. An annoyed snort was his only response as he made his way back downstairs to the living room. A small smirk briefly touched my lips as I heard his muttered swear words. Shaking my head, I returned my attention to the mirror in front of me, continuing what Seth interrupted.

"Ok, Leah girl, just about done," I said to my reflection as I finished applying my eyeliner. Once done, I inspected myself carefully, not willing to settle for anything less than perfect. With a satisfied smile, I gathered the borrowed makeup and made my way to the room of my best friend, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Alice, the makeover maniac, was not needed to make me up; I knew I could handle myself perfectly fine. I could only imagine how insane the little fairy vampire went while "dolling up" the bride-to-be.

The thought made me smirk and with each step that drew me closer to my human-vampire hybrid best friend, a bubbling giggly feeling seeped into me. By the time I finally reached her door I was struggling to hold back a laugh, which was extremely uncharacteristic of me.

"What's so funny?" Ness asked as she opened the door. The moment I saw her face I burst out laughing, clutching my sides, trying to gain control of myself.

"You… I… We… Me…" I breathed, unable to say what I was trying to explain. My laughter robbed me of breath but a pleasant sense of warmth settled inside of me, nestling in my bones, muscles and, even more importantly, my heart.

"You don't mean my makeup, do you?" she asked with worry dripping from her voice. I slowly shook my head and smiled at her.

"No… not that…" I said, feeling calmer. I took a few deep breaths and straightened myself.

"What is it then?" she asked patiently as I rubbed my aching sides. Laughter was one of the few things that winded a wolf; it also was one of the few things that made a wolf feel achy. _The irony._

"I was thinking-"

"No wonder you were laughing, must have felt different than usual," she interrupted with a giggle. I shot her a pointed glare before I continued; all she did was grin and look at me with wide, falsely innocent eyes.

"No, dipshit, my laugh was because I was thinking of you and me and the whole situation around us; not because I was thinking in general. I'm actually quite an intelligent person."

"I was just kidding, sheesh." We rolled our eyes at each other then giggled as Ness pulled me into her room. "Now, mutt, tell me what you were thinking of."

"Welllll, I'm not sure I should, since you called me mutt." I added a small pout for good measure. She glared at me and bared her teeth but the playful twinkle in her eye made it obvious she was just kidding.

"Tell me!"

"Fine, but only because you asked soooo nicely and we coordinated that eye roll perfectly," I joked. Laughing, we walked over to her bed and plopped down.

"So, tell me."

"Demanding, aren't we?" I asked with a small chuckle. "Okay, well, I was just being nostalgic, thinking of the times before I got to know you and your family. It was a dark time for me that began the moment S-Sam phased." Ness obviously noticed my slight stutter when I said _his_ name. She gently squeezed my hand, sending me an image of me laughing when I first got to her room. I offered up a weak smile before I continued. "It only ended when I finally realized how great you and your family truly were. Realizing that, it helped me get rid of some of my anger and bitterness. I never knew just how much of my anger was just because of my stupidity blinding me from accepting you guys. You know how much I _hated_ your family and for so long. I blamed them for my unhappiness; for killing my dad, for taking away my first love, for making me witness his love with someone else and for taking away my chance of having a family. I guess what really made me laugh was the fact that my extreme hatred for your family was converted to extreme love and adoration because of you. I mean it's so amazing! I, Leah Amelia Clearwater, only known female werewolf of my tribe, am friends with you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, daughter of a Cullen whom my alpha once hated!" My mood considerably lifted as I smiled at Ness.

"It _still_ doesn't get any easier hearing about how much you hated us. I get over it quicker buuuuut, well, yea," Ness mumbled. She obviously failed to see the humor of it all. Her beautiful big brown eyes began to shine with tears.

"I'm sorry," I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "That's all in the past now, Ness, don't ever forget that."

"Okay, LeeLa," she sniffed. I smiled a little at her use of the nickname only she was allowed to use.

"Hey, no crying, unless it's because of pure joy. And even then that's only _after_ the entire ceremony. Otherwise, I think the little pixie would kill you, plus this is supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life!" Slowly but surely her lips lifted and formed a half smile that resembled her father's own famous one.

"You're right, on both accounts."

"I know," I smirked. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "Hey, have I mentioned just how beautiful you look, Ness?" I took my time looking at her, starting with her gorgeous bronze curls with streaks of red that fell graciously around her head. Then moving onto her face, which was made up magnificently, I took in her rosy cheeks, smiling pink lips, cute dimples and sweet chocolate brown eyes. And finally, my gaze moved to her incredible bright white dress that was made just for her, snugly hugging her curves. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, like an angel. A delicate blush touched her cheeks and her heart began beat a little faster.

"Thanks, LeeLa," she whispered. Her soft brown eyes locked with mine; I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

"Welcome," I murmured. For some reason things between Ness and I had turned strange, our moments became tense in the blink of an eye, loaded with heated energy. She reached out and gently held my cheek in her palm. Her scent wafted around me, a mixture of honey and… and more.

"You're pregnant?" I gasped, my body going instantly rigid and cold. Ness immediately retracted her hand from me; the electrical charge between us disappeared just as instantly.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, pulling out of my arm and scooting over on the bed. Her eyes went wide as I grabbed her hand and brought her wrist to my nose. Sniffing carefully, I caught her natural honey and daisy scent with very subtle hint of another... vanilla.

"You're pregnant," I stated firmly, trying to contain the growl that threatened to escape with my words. I placed my head against her stomach and concentrated on my hearing. She went vampire still and all that I could hear were two irregular heartbeats, hers and another barely audible one. "There's no doubt in my mind that you are." My heart began thundering in my chest as I pulled away from her, reeling from my discovery.

"You… I…" She couldn't seem to form a single coherent sentence as she took the time to inspect her own scent. Eyes that were already wide grew even more so as her hands moved down to cradle her presently flat stomach.

"But… why didn't you ever even mention that… you…" I was stumbling on my words. Shock, frustration, anger, betrayal and another feeling I wasn't quite sure about began to choke me up.

"Two weeks ago… he proposed… we… how…"

"You didn't tell your best friend that you lost your virginity? Fuck, you even hesitated on telling me he proposed." My anger began to snake its way up and down my spine. "Best friends tell each other those things." I ground out through gritted teeth. Tremors began in my hands, ran up my arms and across my torso. I felt like a freshly phased werewolf pup again. I clenched my jaw, and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm the raging fire that lit in my heart. _She's pregnant!_ I thought angrily and felt heat flaring around me.

"LeeLa," she whimpered. With that one word all the wind blew out of my sails and I fell back onto the bed. Like a switch flipped inside of me, I sighed and ran a hand across my face. I could still feel my feelings playing inside of me, but above all I felt confused by my intensity. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I'm sorry," I murmured. Moving carefully, she settled down next to me and cuddled into my side.

"It's ok, LeeLa. I should have told you but we were afraid my dad would hear. I should have told you. Jake thought it would be better to wait until after the honeymoon… we didn't know I'd get… pregnant." I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her even closer against me. Her proximity canceled out any lingering unease and gave me strength.

"No more anger or sadness for us, ok? Jake would more or less kill me if I upset his imprint's perfect wedding." As a reply, she giggled and gently nipped my shoulder. I chuckled at the wolf-like gesture and nuzzled her neck in return.

"Ness? Lee? Are you guys in there?" Ness's mom, Isabella 'Bella' Cullen-Swan, asked from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes at her totally unnecessary question; with her vampire hearing she must've known we were there.

"Yea," we called out at the same time. Looking at each other we erupted in a fit of giggles and pulled apart. Ness rose from the bed and walked to the window, gazing out at the abnormally bright Washington sky. Sitting up, I watched as the sun caught some of her red strands of hair and made them shine.

"It's time!"Bella sang out. With those words I felt something shift in the air between Ness and I indefinitely. Ness turned her head and our eyes met and held. There was no heat like before but a definite pull between us that was similar to that she had with Jake, when they weren't all lusty that is.

"Do you feel that?" I whispered. She pulled away from the window and stood next to me.

"Yea, I do, but why? It reminds me of Jake." I shook my head, not understanding what was happening between Nessie and me.

"I know what you mean. It's the same tug that I sense from anyone imprinted while we're wolves."

"Girls, let's get a move on. Having vampires and wolves so close to each other without a distraction is… hazardous," Bella said, hopefully too nervous to have paid attention to what Ness and I said. I got up from the bed and placed myself in front of the door, making a face I was sure Ness couldn't see, keeping things as normal as possible.

"Bella, two things: one, I'm older than you, and two, we're on our way so get everyone ready." An image of her rolling her eyes at me ran through my mind as I heard her walk down the hallway and out of the house.

"What are we gonna do?" Ness asked softly.

"I don't have a damned clue what's going on between us, but what I do know is that you are going to go through one of the happiest days of your life and marry the man that you love." I placed my hands firmly on her dainty shoulders and looked her in the eyes, once more feeling the pull. "We'll have time to figure this out afterwards, I'm not going anywhere." Throwing her arms around my waist, she buried her face in my neck and squeezed me hard. "Plus stressing out is bad for the pup in the oven," I teased.

"I love you LeeLa, you're the best friend anyone could wish for!"

"Love you too, Ness." With that said, I gently removed her arms from my waist. "Now it's time to attach the train and make our way out of this house and to your wedding!"

"Let me do it, I'm faster," Alice Cullen, Nessie's aunt and my other best friend, chimed as she seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Three things, Pixie: one, it's polite to knock, two, it's never smart to sneak up on a she-wolf and three, 'that's what she said'," I finished with a grin. Rolling her eyes, she nudged me away from Ness and began to button on the train to the dress. It took her one minute max.

"Ok, Ness, all you need now is something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." Alice flitted around the room, towards the window. "Bella! Esme! Rosalie!" she called out.

In seven seconds flat they all appeared around Ness. Each of the Cullen women wore matching baby blue bridesmaids' outfits that resembled my own maid of honor's dress.

"Oh sweetie, you look so beautiful," they all cooed. Each of Ness's mother figures took their turns hugging her in obviously tight embraces. Rosalie Cullen, Ness's second mother and aunt plus the biggest thorn in the paw, went first. Then Esme Cullen, Ness's pronounced grandma, Cullen matriarch and the great chef, took her turn. From there Bella and Alice shared their hug and took Ness into their arms. Then, like the sappy family they were, they all moved together and had themselves a mushy group hug.

"Goodness, you guys, let her breathe. We don't want the alpha to lose his soon to be wife from suffocation from all her mothers," I teased. They all rolled their eyes at the same time, unwound themselves from each other and took a step away from the bride to be, except for Esme.

"Here's something borrowed, sweetie," the grandmother figure said. There were two white gold encrusted diamond earrings in her delicate hands. Ness took them in her own hands with an awed expression and put them on.

"Thanks, Grandma Esme."

"Now something blue," Rosalie smiled, her blue eyes sparkling with humor. She held out a blue garter which she helped Ness put on.

"Thanks, Aunt Rose."

"Now, here you go, honey, something new, from us all." Bella held out a beautiful white gold bracelet with diamonds decorating the entire surface of it. "To shine like your family," Bella giggled. It was no secret that when Ness was still small, she would always pout over the fact that, 'she wasn't shiny like mommy or daddy.' Nessie accepted the bracelet with a scarlet tinge covering her cheeks.

"Thanks Momma."

"And finally, something old," I said. With a sheepish smile I made my way to the bed and picked up my purse. "I guess I wasn't as smooth as you vamps this time," I chuckled. While looking through my purse, I made my way back to Ness's side. "Here it is!" I took out the small black velvet box I was looking for with a smile. "There are only two others similar it, but not exactly the same, in the entire world, according to our legends anyways. One is to go to each of the Tribal Mothers, as we call them. My mom owns one, Emily owns one, and now you, Renesmee, own one." I opened the box and took out a hand woven pouch that dated back to the beginning of many of my people's legends. Within the pouch held Ness's necklace, which was the greatest sign of her importance to my tribe. I held her hand and gingerly emptied the pouch's contents into her palm. She gasped as she gazed at the necklace, completely entrance by the beauty.

The chain was thin and made of pure white gold. The pendant was a beautiful stone like no other that was also encrusted in white gold. The very center of the stone was a bright white in the purest sense, looking directly at it could probably blind a human. From the center moving out it faded into a shade of blue that resembled the clear sky outside. On the very edges it then faded into a beautiful silvery blue, with ripples and waves like water. Ness didn't know it yet, but the colors and patterns would eventually change; most likely, not until _after_ she gave birth.

"It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Will you do the honors, LeeLa?" I nodded and placed the necklace on Ness. It matched perfectly with everything else that she wore.

"Perfect match," Alice chimed, verbalizing my thoughts. With approving coos from her vampires and a wink from me, Ness adjusted her veil and took a step towards the door.

"Is it normal to feel so nervous you want to hurl chunks?" she asked with a sheepish smile. We all had a small laugh and gathered her into another group hug. Each of us offered final words of comfort and encouragement.

"Come on, honey, this is only the beginning!" Bella sang, taking Ness's arm and reaching for the door. The nervous gleam once again returned to my best friend's eyes as she nodded in consent for her mom to open the door.

We walked as a group with Ness and Bella leading the way and the rest of us following in a single filed line. Once we reached outside to the entrance of the tent where the ceremony was to take place, Ness looked at me and smiled softly. The bond that was established between us intensified for a moment, making my knees go weak and wind rush out of my lungs, before it settled to a gentle pull that tugged softly at the base of my neck. Ness looked at me with wide, horrified eyes; she must have felt it too.

"Ness," I breathed. She gulped and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked. She must share the same observation skills as her mate, Carlisle Cullen, the Cullen patriarch.

"I think it's just Jake's nerves messing with us," I lied.

"I just peered into the tent, Seth and the others looked perfectly fine, well except the jittery groom himself."

"Well Ness _is_ his imprint and _I_ am his beta, so we're… special." I felt confident in my explanation and smiled.

"I suppose," Esme said, unconvincingly. She eyed me then Ness. After a short while of eye balling us, Mama Esme sighed and placed us in our walking order. First in line and first to enter was Rosalie, then Esme, followed by Alice, then me and finally Ness and her mom.

"It's time, Edward," Bella said and within seconds the mind reader appeared by her side. He looked at his daughter with such love and tenderness that I was left with little doubt in my mind tears would be in his eyes if it were possible.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," Edward Cullen, Ness's softie mind reading dad, said in a voice thick with emotion. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and smiled sadly. "My little girl."

Tears that began to pool in Ness's eyes spilled over and ran down her cheeks. The compulsion of the pull washed over me and before I knew it I was holding Ness in my arms and stroking her hair. She buried her neck face into my shoulder and breathed deeply.

"Come on, kiddo," I whispered in her ear. "Your hubby to be is gonna lose it if he has to wait much longer. It'd be even worse if he sees you've been crying."

"You're right," she murmured against my skin. Pulling away from me, she offered all of us a small smile and carefully wiped at her tears. "I'm really ready." She nudged me back to my spot and took both her parents' arms.

Each of us took a deep breath, wolf, hybrid and vamp alike.

_'I love you, little Ness,'_ I thought as Rose began her walk and the procession music began.

_'I love you, LeeLa_.' The thought wasn't my own. I turned around and met Ness's steady and amused gaze. I quirked my brow at her, which prompted her to giggle in response.

_'Quirky vampire-human hybrid dork,'_ I thought with a smirk. Edward stifled a laugh with an obviously fake cough and grinned at me.

"Come on, wolf girl," Alice said as she made her way into the tent.

I glanced back at Ness. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth relaxed with ever so slightly parted lips. She finally looked completely at ease and blissfully ready to make her tie to Jacob Black official.

With a smile on my face, I walked into the wedding tent and took my place beside Alice. I stood there and my breath caught, like everyone else's, when Renesmee finally entered through the tent flaps. The way she walked, the way she looked, the way everyone stared at her in awe made her look all the more like an earthbound angel. When she stood next to Jake at the altar and took his hand in hers, the ceremony finally began; and a chapter was finally put to an end while another opened wide.

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed! Don't be afraid to leave reviews, I love all types of feed back, enjoy!**

**Oh and P.S., a reviewer questioned why Nessie got a tribal necklace while Leah doesn't have one. The thing is, Leah is going to inherit her very own necklace from her mother when the time is right. Leah is as much a 'Tribal Mother' as Emily and Nessie, but her mom is the one in charge of deciding when she takes on the symbol of her status.**


	2. Always Something

Always Something

The wedding ceremony was finally over and we were all ushered into the reception tent. It was big enough to give a wide space between wolves and vamps, which helped ease some apprehension between us all. Not all wolves were able to make the wedding ceremony, but most that didn't were going to make it in time for the party in a little while. We were all pleasantly surprised when nothing too dramatic happened, other than the sizzling hot kiss my best friend and alpha shared at the end. The only odd thing that I noticed was that Embry Call, Jake's best man and pack mate, kept casting strange glances at Ness during the whole thing. I also saw that he kept rubbing the back of his neck, as if trying to alleviate tension there.

Thinking of it, I couldn't help but rub at my own neck and glance over at my giggling bestie, who was being twirled around by Jake on the dance floor. She looked so carefree and happy that the knot in my neck eased at the sight.

"Son," Edward called out with a slight smirk. A sarcastic grin curved my lips as I heard muffled laughs and snorts throughout the tent in response to the mind reader's choice of words.

Jake slowly took his love filled gaze from Ness and looked at his new father-in-law. The music the shifted to something slower; it was time for the Father/Daughter dance. As if on cue, Jake kissed Ness's cheek then stepped aside so that Edward could dance with her. Wrapping his frame around his daughter's, the Mind peeper swayed gracefully to the song, guiding Ness effortlessly.

Tears stung at my eyes and I could feel a few pairs of eyes focused on me. Right then, a warm hand rested on my shoulder and the arm the hand belonged to wrapped around me.

"I miss him too, sis," Seth said quietly. I looked up at him, blinking back my hot tears. He offered a lopsided smile that resembled Dad's, which only made my desire to cry increase.

"You have his smile," I said with a smile of my own as a few tears spilled from my eyes. He pulled me into one of his famous 'Seth hugs' and kissed the top of my head.

"You remind me a lot of him, Leah," he replied.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Seth, you have his smile, his laugh, his humor, his hugs, his entire image and you even smell a little like him!"

"You're strong like he was, Lee. You refuse to back down, even if you're not sure you'll come out alive. You always put those you love before yourself; you never turn your back to people in need. You're one hell of a spit fire and your eyes, Lee, reflect his intensity. I swear if you were my brother I'd say you were his 'mini-me'. When you scowl, I see dad; when you roll your eyes, I see dad; when you fight, I see dad. Lee, you're more like him than I am. And haven't you heard? People constantly say that I look like a boy version of you. I've been told that if I were leaner, slightly shorter and had more feminine angles, I would look just like your twin. By the way, what are 'feminine angles'?"

I was speechless then before I knew it, the father/daughter dance was over and Ness was right beside me.

"Feminine angles are what beautiful females, such as your sister, have. And before you ask further, I do mean on the face and the rest of the body, Seth." She wrapped her arm around my waist and led me to the dance floor. My over emotionally muddled brain still couldn't get a solid grasp on my brother's words.

"I never met your dad," Ness began, as we began to sway to the smooth rhythm of the music. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her by the waist. I could feel everyone in the room stare at us strangely but I didn't care, I was dancing with my best friend. "But from what I've gathered, you are very much like him." Her words shattered any ounce of control I had over my tears. Burying my face in her hair, I began to quietly sob. Our hold on each other tightened as her and her child's scent enveloped me. She held me close, rocking from side to side, one hand stroking my hair slowly.

I was too lost in my grief, their scent and her touch, to notice that a wolf approached till his heat bombarded me.

"Sorry, Jake," I began as I slowly began to pull from Ness.

"Let go of her," was the growled response. My head snapped up only to see Embry, not Jake, glaring at me with his dark eyes full of fury. I carefully untangled myself from Ness, meeting his gaze with my own heated one.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I'm your pack's second, only below the alpha. _I_ tell _you_ what to do," I snarled. "You do not have any right to tell me that I have to let go of my best friend." My body quaked with outrage as he bared his teeth at me and growled.

"Embry! Leah!" Jake's voice boomed out, laced with the power of an alpha. I ground my teeth together but turned my attention away from Embry to Ness, who stared at him with eyes lit by equal parts anger and curiosity. As if she could feel my gaze, Ness looked up at me with a thin smile.

"Always has to be something, huh?" she said with a slight shake of her head.

I opened my mouth to answer her but was stopped by her wolf's voice.

"Leah, come on," he said. I turned to see Jake standing rigidly next to Embry, the alpha's jaw was clenched and his eyes were tight with suppressed rage. "I think we need to talk, all three of us, outside. Now."

Embry cast a fleeting look at Ness, which made both Jake and I growl, before turning on his heel and stalking to the tent's exit. I offered my best friend a small shrug, glanced at my alpha then made my way outside, to join Embry. I felt every gaze in the tent fall on me as I squared my shoulders and held my head up high. No one was going to see the satisfaction of embarrassment when it came to me.

"What the fucking hell," I growled, once he and I were out of earshot, wanting to keep my business from foreign leeches. Just because I was cool with the Cullens didn't mean that I had turned into some leech lover. I still felt a rush of amazing adrenaline course through my body each time I took out a red leech.

"I didn't like you all over her." His voice was hard and his back was turned to me, egging on my wolf to attack him and claim the respect I deserved. _Who was he to say shit about me and my best friend_?

"She's my best friend, Call. Plus, who are you to care? If it were really a problem Jacob would have done something. Jake is her wolf, not you."

"She's right," Jake said. Embry and I turned to see our alpha walking towards us, each step strong and smooth like the wolf he was. "What the fuck went on there, Embry?" His tone was even but as sharp and cold and deadly as a blade. I fought a wince.

"Like I told she-bitch, I didn't like her all over Nessie." Embry remained as still as a vampire, facing our alpha with open disrespect and animosity. The only word he didn't spit out was Ness's name, which I was sure Jake didn't miss.

I ground my teeth together and balled my hands into fists, fighting off the consuming heat around me that signaled a close phase. Embry was openly going against pack norm, challenging not only Jake, but me as well with his show of insolence. The wolf inside roared with indignation.

"_I'm_ Nessie's wolf, Embry. If there was anything wrong with them dancing together and _my_ Nessie comforting her best friend, _I_ would have interceded. Now, tell me why exactly you thought it was appropriate to start things during my wedding reception while it was going all smoothly, I'm all ears." Jake coolly crossed his arms over his chest, making the sleeves of his shirt bulge, adding more menace to his already intimidating presence.

"Who was her first kiss, Jacob?" was his cold reply.

"What does _that_ have to do with anything? You know who, so why are you asking?" Jake asked, stealing a glance in my direction.

"It has to do with my point, so just say it."

"She was," he sighed, jerking his chin in my direction. For a split second it was eerily quiet. There were not heartbeats, no birds, no wind, no breaths, and no noises whatsoever. A chill ran down my spine.

"_That's_ my point!" Embry said, seemingly bringing back life to the world of noise.

I turned away from them both, letting their voices blur into the night as I looked at the sky, the memory of that kiss temporarily stealing me away from that moment…

_ "Leah, can I talk to you about something?" Ness asked quietly as she stood in my doorway. She fidgeted with her nightgown, facing down but looking at me through her eyelashes._

_"You called me 'Leah' so this must be important," I said, pulling back the covers from my bed and inviting her to join me. She quickly got into bed with me as I turned the television off. "What's going on, Ness?"_

_"I'm… I…" she stammered. I remained quiet, patiently waiting for her to find her words. "I think… I like someone," she murmured after a few minutes of silence. A rosy tint settled on her fair cheeks as she averted her gaze from me._

_"Really?" I asked, finally understanding why she came to me instead of her parents or her 'woof Jakey'. I fought a smirk as I imagined his eyes popping out of their sockets from her news._

_"Yes," she breathed. I could hear her heart beating erratically beside me._

_"Well whoever it is, is very lucky for catching your eye."_

_"You think so?" she asked, raising her eyes to meet mine. They were wide with vulnerability and innocence._

_"Of course, Ness, you're a beautiful young woman," I smiled. _

_"Even if I'm only a five and a half year old," she huffed._

_"Technically yes and technically no, you know that. You definitely don't look or act like one. In fact, if I was just some random stranger, I could swear that you're at least sixteen."Her big brown eyes twinkled as she smiled softly at me._

_"You're the best, LeeLa."She cuddled into me, nuzzling her face into my shoulder._

_"I already knew that. Anyway, is that all, or is there more?" I felt every muscle in her small body go stiff as she pulled her face away from me. "Hun, you know that I'm here for you, no matter what."_

_"I… I like…" she paused, meeting my gaze once more. There was a determination there that startled me. She gingerly placed her shaking hands on each side of my face, allowing images to pour from her mind into mine. The images that I saw were of me, in both human and wolf form, and I was beautiful. Seeing myself in the way that Ness did… it robbed me of breath, it shouldn't have been possible for someone to see me as divinely as she depicted. There were a few images of Jake in there, which made more sense than mine; after all, he was her wolf. Image after image whirred by, faster and faster, blending into each other when they all stopped on one._

_"Ness," I gasped._

_ It was me, human and wolf, standing side by side, under the full moon, on a cliff similar to that in La Push where the pack used to jump off into the dark waters below. As a wolf I stood tall, puffing out my chest, eyes alight with strength and warmth as a soft wind tousled my soft silky fur. The air about my wolf-self was charged with power, a power that no normal wolf could radiate .As a human I was no less intimidating; no less amazing. My black hair was long and wavy, as silky as my fur; dark eyes like that of my wolf, fierce but gentle and loving; my exposed skin glowed as if the sun shone from inside of me and looked as soft as clouds. I wore a buckskin dress which reached down to mid-calf, the usual attire of a Quileute high priestess for special rituals. The top of it was cut in a wide V, front and back, so that it hung off my shoulders. It was a soft brown and decked out with feathers, small stones and shells and seemed to shine in the silvery moonlight every time the wind swirled around me. All over it was decorated with elaborate designs that were utterly stunning. We, I, smiled in unison, my wolf letting out a joyous howl while my girl laughed with carefree bliss._

_"You're a beautiful young woman," she murmured, using the very words I told her seconds ago. I stared at her, reeling with the knowledge that my mind had finally comprehended. Ness liked-_

_Her lips were on mine before I finished the thought, igniting the fire that was my wolf's primal instinct. I molded my lips to hers, wrapping an arm around her, holding her firmly against me. I only came back to my senses when she ran her fingers through my hair, and quickly pulled away…_

"Embry, she's _my _imprint!" Jake snarled loudly, jolting me back to the present.

"Exactly!" They were toe-to-toe, the towering alpha staring down at Embry with eyes so full of malice that I feared for Embry's life.

"And she's my wife." Embry jerked away, as if the alpha's words physically lashed out and slapped him across the face. "I trust her wholeheartedly. I also trust my beta."

"Jake," I began, "you're my best friend and alpha. Ness is your imprint and totally gaga over you. I love her, like a sister, and you, like a brother. I wouldn't do anything, _anything at all_, to jeopardize your fated happiness together, even more so after your marriage." I walked forward and wedged myself between the two testosterone driven males, placing a hand on each of their chests and pushing them apart.

"I know that, Leah," Jake responded. His stance relaxed and the tightness around his eyes and mouth eased. I withdrew my hands from both the wolves and gave Embry a hard glare.

"Renesmee is my best friend and my best friend's imprinted wife. They've been two major factors in my healing and moving forward from the shit-hitting-fan fest. Yes, I was her first kiss, but that doesn't mean that she would betray Jake with me. She had a crush on her best friend, it happens. Of all people you should know that. I remember Samantha what's-her-face, your best friend in 6th grade that you declared was your one true love because she was your first kiss. Is that true? Is she your one true love now?"

I was in his face, my nose brushing against his, chest pressing against him, our breaths and increased body heat mingling as I shot daggers at him with my glare. Our tension was palpable, igniting the air, surrounding us with dangerous electricity of a near phase. If we were part of some idiotic romance flick it would have been the moment where we kissed, instead all I could see happening was a phase and blood bath. I pushed against him, driving him backwards and asserting my strength.

"Things change," he gritted out, not once breaking his gaze from mine. The growl in his chest made his rage obvious but his words snapped me back into control over myself.

"You're damned straight." I willed my muscles to loosen, my heart rate to slow and my phasing heat to cool but didn't look away from his vicious stare. "I'm the beta for a reason, Embry Call. No matter how bitchy I've been, no matter how angry I've gotten, no matter how much I've _hated_ imprinting, I've always remained loyal to the pack and will continue to do so. Never, and I mean _never_, question my respect and loyalty to my alpha, especially since he's my best friend's husband and my pack brother."

His dark eyes lost their ferocity only to be replaced by guilt, confusion and regret. Taking a few steps back, he opened and closed his mouth several times before looking away with slumped shoulders. I felt Jake amble up beside me, fidgeting where he stood.

"I… I'm sorry, to the both of you. I don't know what got into me," Embry mumbled. He glanced at us, sadness drawing out his facial features. Jake moved forward, his slow movements showing just how uncomfortable he felt.

"Look, just compose yourself so we can all make up and return to the party. I can practically feel my bestie's worry." As soon as the words left my mouth the three of us, in perfect sync, reached back and rubbed the back of our necks. The guys, being guys, must have not noticed and I was too focused on my desire to get back into the tent to really care.

"I really am sorry you guys. If you like, I could go."

"Shut up, man. I need my best man at my wedding party. Now let's do like the beta suggested and head back in with smiles. Let's show the vamps what party animals really are!" the Alpha whooped. The strain in both the wolves melted as they hugged each other briefly.

"How precious," I snickered. Each shot me a playful glare before we headed back to the party as a carefree group of rowdy 'party animals'.


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

Surprise, surprise!

The party went on without much of anything else to happen except right after the couple left for their honeymoon and the humans were gone.

"What!" Edward roared, causing everyone in the tent to snap their attention to him. Using his vampire speed, he slammed into me. I flew back, crashing into an ice sculpture of Ness, sending chunks of ice flying everywhere.

"Edward, what are you doing?!" Bella shrieked, possibly too stunned to even move to my rescue.

"Don't be stupid," I snarled.

Before I could stand, the mind reader raced to me, pinning me down with his body. My instincts screamed at me to phase, but I refused as best I could. He wrapped his stone cold hands around my throat, cutting off my air supply and draining my will, forcing my phase. There was a loud screech as my body exploded and shredded my clothing, my maid of honor dress left as a memory.

"No!" someone wailed, but my wolf mind was focused on one thing: killing my attacker.

My phase startled the leech, which was good. I pushed him off with my hind legs, sending him straight into the hold of his 'brother', Emmet 'the Bear' Cullen.

"Let me go!" the telepathic bloodsucker snapped, narrowing his dark gold eyes at me. I bared my canines, crouching down low and growling as I did so. Tensing my muscles, I prepared to launch myself at him, until I caught movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Edward, man, what the hell are you doing?" my brother demanded. "What did my sister do?" Seth's voice freed me of my murderous state of mind, shocking me back into complete sanity.

_'Tell them to get me clothing,'_ I said, directing my thought to the mind reader.

"Clothes," he gritted out. A breath later and Alice stood next to me, holding out a pair of basketball shorts and a sports bra. I took them between my teeth and ran out of the tent full speed. Once I felt the moist floor of the forest under my paws, I slowed into an easy gait, making my way towards my usual 'dressing room'. It was difficult but after a few moments, I was able to phase back to my two-legged form.

For a moment it felt like the first phase again; my skin felt ultra sensitive, tingling with each beat of my heart and brush of the wind as the heat that once consumed me eased. I became lost in the sensation, my mind hurtling back in time to the moment when I first realized I was the bitch everyone said I was…

_My parents sat in our small dining room, steaming tea set before them on the table, untouched. I was just going to pass by until I heard a snippet of their conversation._

_"Harry, please, see reason here!" my mom begged. My mom, Sue Clearwater, never cried but in that moment, her soft brown eyes were bright with tears. I held back a gasp that threatened to escape me._

_"Sue, you don't understand," Harry Clearwater, my dad and tribal elder, answered indifferently. My heart squeezed painfully as my mom's tears began to fall, slowly working down her cheeks, to her chin and down to the tile floor. _

_"Then maybe you should help me understand! That's all a part of marriage! We talk to each other in order to help understand!" she said, growing louder and louder by the second, her tears flowing faster. Anger began to swell inside of me, warming me even further. I growled in aggravation, _didn't my body understand I was already burning up with a stupid fever_?_

_"I love you, Sue, you know that. You also know that I love Seth and Leah, but this is something I can't share, something I can't explain to any of you." He turned his gaze from her only to find me standing in the hallway, obviously eavesdropping. When our eyes met, I couldn't recognize the man that raised me. Sure, he had the same wrinkles around his eyes, the same graying hair, and the same scar under his lower lip; but his eyes were cold and bitter like I'd never seen before. My dad's eyes for as long as I could ever remember held passion for life and a never-ending capacity for love._

_"What's going on?" I asked irately. A flicker of life flashed in his eyes before looking away from me._

_"Tell her," my mother demanded cynically. "Tell our only daughter, our baby girl, exactly what you told me."_

_"Sue…"_

_"Tell me what?" My temperature went up a notch as a knot formed on my stomach. My mom shot daggers at him until he finally met my gaze again. My breath caught at the conflicting emotions I saw in his eyes, which seemed to have aged hundreds of years in mere seconds._

_"The council is funding a… a project in a few weeks." The moment he faltered, my temperature commenced climbing at a steady pace once more. I could smell the hint of deceit on his breath, not knowing exactly how I knew what it smelled like either way._

_"Define this 'project'," I demanded, a growl escaping with my words._

_"Leah," he answered warily. "Calm down, you have a fever and this couldn't be helping. Why don't we talk when you're feeling better?"_

_The room began to spin as red tinted my vision, tilting my world off its axis. I had to grip the countertop in order to stay upright. I knew my fever wasn't to blame, the heat of my fury made that clear._

_"Spit it out." I angrily grit out the words, my voice like gravel in a food processor, rough with rage._

_Sighing loudly he opened his mouth to reply just as Seth wandered into the room. My brother took a quick glance around the room, taking in the tension filling the air. He instantly went to my mom's side, kneeling down beside her and wrapping an arm around her. She reached out and pat his cheek softly, her tears slowing as he kissed her temple. Irrational jealousy pooled in my stomach, raging along with my fury._

_"Dad, Seth's here now, so go ahead. Spit. It. Out." My breathing became shallow, my field of vision narrowing as I waited for my dad, with bated breath, to tell me what my gut was failing to brace me for._

_"Leah, the Council is paying for… for Sam and Emily's wedding."_

_Four things happened after those words were out:_

_One, the world fell from under me and I momentarily fainted for the first time in my life;_

_Two, before I blacked out I heard a loud inhuman snarl and saw a flash of sandy colored hair;_

_Three, once I became conscious again, I phased for the first time in my life in order to tackle Seth, who was in wolf form, away from my dad;_

_And finally four, my dad suffered a fatal heart attack that sent him straight to the hospital where he took his final breaths…_

"Leah?" Alice called out, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Over here," I answered in a broken voice.

Half a breath later Alice stood before me, her golden eyes wide with shock. Slowly, she reached forward and cupped my cheek in her hand, running her thumb across my skin and wiping my tears away. I hadn't realized I was crying up until then. Humiliation filled me as I pulled away from her touch, swiping at my stupid tears.

"What's wrong? You've been… acting up lately."

I closed my eyes, blocking the image of her worried eyes, of my father's gentle gaze, of Seth's guilt ridden look. Centering all my concentration on dressing myself, I let go of thoughts about my dad, about my anger and about the fact that Alice had seen me naked yet again.

"I'm ok," I finally said, fully clothed and in control of myself. "Even though I would prefer not to have gone commando," I added wryly.

"Why the hell did Edward attack you like that?" she demanded, ignoring my failed attempt at humor. I opened my eyes to find the little vampire staring at me through narrowed eyes.

"Lets go back to the tent," was all I said before darting away.

I maneuvered my human body through the forest trees with ease and grace, my bare feet moving quickly over the ground, barely grazing it. I let the exhilaration of the run fuel me, let it strengthen me for the ugly scene I was sure awaited me.

_God, give me strength, _I thought to myself as I approached the tent once more. Alice was right beside me, giving me one last quizzical look before walking inside. _Sorry, Ness, didn't mean to rat you out like this._

_It's ok_, my mind whispered back to me in her voice. I whipped my head back and forth, looking around me before gazing up at the night sky, a small chill rolling down my back, raising goose bumps all over.

_Ness…?_ No reply. Shaking the strange feeling of being watched away, I took a deep breath, flexed my toes and hands then went to face a family of curious and sensitive vampires and wolves.

"About fucking time, Clearwater, start talking, now." I glared at Edward, baring my all too human teeth at him. He let out a humorless laugh.

"Mind molester, you shouldn't be so angry. It was bound to happen sooner or later." He pulled back his upper lip, letting loose a feral snarl.

"Will someone tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Alice shrieked.

Bella stepped forward, taking Edward's hand in hers, as well as Alice's. I never wanted to see Alice's mate, Jasper Hale, more than in that moment. He could have wrangled in their emotions easily.

"Well, he isn't here, so start talking, _Leah_," Edward snapped, emphasizing my name with venom.

"Look, I didn't know before just a few hours ago, ok?" I met his gaze steadily. "I was the one to find out first actually. They didn't know, well, Ness didn't, so I imagine Jake didn't either." I replayed the scene in my head, expertly editing some of the material with ease after so much practice with the pack, cutting out my strange bond from the flowing images. I watched as the mind molester's face contorted with different reactions as the images and sounds passed, finally pleased when rueful guilt settled into his features.

"I'm sorry and thank you for not hurting Nessie," he mumbled, looking away from me and down at his shoes.

"Surprise, surprise, in many cases I suppose, above all to the fact that you're not only apologizing but also thanking me."

"You both _know_ I _hate_ being in the dark! Tell me what you two are talking about. Right. Now!" Alice roared. Edward shrugged, pulling Bella into his arms, prepared to comfort her when she heard the news.

"Well you see… Renesmee… Nessie… Ness… she's… she's pregnant." The moment the word 'pregnant' left my lips, Alice's eyes rolled back and her body began to convulse.

The Cullens sprang to action; Edward releasing Bella in order to clasp Alice's hand tight, guiding her body to sit on one of many foldout chairs, coaxing her to dig deeper into the vision; Bella disappearing temporarily, only to return with a sketchbook and pencils; Rosalie on the phone with Jasper while the rest of the coven attempted to keep the other super-naturals calm, reassuring them everything was fine.

I stood there, my eyes solely focused on Alice, her quivering lips, furrowed brow, troubled and confused eyes that were focused on another world still to come.

"NO!" she screamed piercingly. Wincing, I kept my gaze locked on her, taking in the way she seemed to be in the half way zone now, not fully with us, not fully in her vision. "Don't go, please," she then whispered pleadingly, her topaz eyes wide and beseeching. "Please, come back… Leah."

Suddenly, Alice came back all the way, her gaze met mine and she was gone again, but this time, I followed, floating toward pitch black nothingness, leaving behind my world, for Alice's.

**Edward's POV**

Fear, not like any other, took hold of me as I remained latched onto my sister's hand, gripping it firmly, looking down at her and begging that she pull out of her vision. Earlier revelations completely forgotten, I needed to get Alice back, this vision was different, I could feel it.  
Unlike Alice, I could remain wholly in control of myself while seeing what she did, fully aware of my physical and mental state. What happened with her was more; her visions could consume her, leaving her body an empty shell while her mind travelled far, far away.  
I drew away from her mind, unable to follow the images that impaled her psyche, futilely attempting to coax her back to the present. It was too much, even for a vampire to handle.

"NO!" she wailed, unnerving me further. "Don't go, please, please, come back… Leah." I felt my eyes go wide as I whipped my head around to gape at Leah, whose gaze was trained on Alice. For a moment, the she-wolf's eyes widened, confusion and shock evident in her dark irises. I sent her a silent apology as I reached forward with my ability, focusing on her thoughts only to hit a wall.

I cast my wife an annoyed glance. "Don't shield her from me now, Bella," I rumbled.

"I haven't done anything, Edward," she replied, eyeing Leah worryingly. Narrowing her eyes for a fraction of a second before they widened once more, my wife gasped. "Wait, Leah, are you breathing?" Panic filled my Bella's voice as she rushed forward, stopping just short of placing a hand on the she-wolf.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked aloud, my voice carrying a hint of awe as well as concern. Steeling myself, I reached for Alice's mind once more, only to be denied access like with Leah. I stood helplessly before my petite, fairy-like sister, hand holding hers as she remained out of my reach.

"Leah…?" my wife murmured as she cautiously reached forward to touch the woman's cheek.

In response, the she-wolf fell to her knees and crawled to Alice, wrapping her arms around my sister's slim waist, looking up with glazed brown eyes at her.  
Alice's body reacted, pulling her hand out of my grasp; she began to gently stroke Leah's hair.

"Lee?" That was Seth. "Edward, what in the hell is going on?" I felt the unnatural heat of the wolf as he took residence behind me.

"I'm not entirely sure, but… I believe that Alice somehow managed to pull your sister into her vision, just like herself and... I can't hear … or see… any of their thoughts." Incoherent ramblings escaped both the vision captives, as they clung to each other.

"What does that even mean, Edward?" I felt his thoughts laden with worry, with panic as anger slowly began to build inside him. "Edward!" he snapped. I tore my gaze from the two, turning to look steadily at Seth. Tears began to pool in the corners of the young werewolf's dark eyes. Behind him stood Sam, Emily and the rest of the pack, each of their minds consumed with unease.

"It means that our sisters are trapped in a future that feels as real to them, as this," I said, spreading my arms wide, "feels to us." There was a collective gasp, from werewolves and vampires alike all throughout the tent.

"Can sh- can they, get hurt?" His voice wavered.

Every mind was centered on me then, no breaths were drawn and no sounds were made. Running a hand through my hair, I looked down, avoiding all the penetrating stares.

"Answer me," Seth demanded in a low voice, gripping my shoulders.

Sighing, I lifted my face, meeting Seth's gaze squarely.

"Yes, I believe so."

* * *

**Alrighty then, my next chapter will take a while to turn up, school is quickly approaching and I need to deal with real life drama -bleh-. Anyway, I really appreciate anyone taking their time to read my writing. Reviews of any kind are totes appreciated as well! **

**Oh and I might go back to the other chapters, tweaking things and adding stuff, but not sure if I will yet. Anyway, have an awesome night, or morning or afternoon whenever you are! lol **


	4. Free Falling

Free Falling 

**Seth's POV**

_Wolves don't pass out. Wolves don't pass out. Wolves do not pass out._

I took in deep breaths. Inhaling. Exhaling. Breathing.

Weird things were happening to my sister but that's what went with the shape shifter territory, _right_?

_Crap, do I breathe in through my mouth and out my nose_? _Wait, in my nose and out my mouth_? A slow panic began to build within me, making even the simplest of tasks extremely difficult. _Could werewolves have panic attacks_?

I clutched at my chest as I gazed down at my sister, tears pricking my eyes. She looked like a robot or something from a sci-fi movie. Her eyes were glazed over and her pupils were dilated. She made weird gargling noises that reminded me of that horror film, _The_ _Grudge_.

I tried to pry her away from Alice but she wouldn't budge and I was afraid of using any more force. _What if I hurt them_?

I turned my back to them and made my way out of tent, eager to fill my lungs with fresh air. As soon as I walked out through the flap, the cool night air relaxed my stiff muscles. The night turned out to be really weird, starting with whatever went down with Lee, Embry, Jake and Nessie. Then it turns out Nessie's pregnant and Edward flipped which lead to whatever the hell was going on with Alice and my sister. I ran my hand down my face, shaking my head and closing my eyes.

I was about to head back in but the shrill ringing of my cellphone stopped me. With a quick glance at the caller ID, I answered.

"Hey, Jake," I greeted less enthusiastically than usual.

"What's wrong with Leah?" Nessie's voice immediately filled the line. I furrowed my brows, checking again to see Jake's name on the screen of my phone.

"How'd you-"

"It doesn't matter, what's wrong?" she inquired forcibly.

"We don't really know what's going on." I hesitated, debating whether or not to go into any details because I didn't want to ruin anything for the newlyweds; it was no secret how close Ness and my sister were.

"We're coming home," she declared with a small growl. I heard Jake's angry exclamation as he demanded the phone which Nessie didn't give. "We'll be there within the next hour. Jake, step on it."

"Nessie, you don't have to do that. I'm sure that whatever trance she's in, she'll snap out of it soon enough." I tried to keep my voice calm and even, knowing full well if I gave away any hint to my worry Jake would never forgive me.

"What fucking trance?"

I felt my brows ride to my hairline, completely shocked at the young hybrid's use of profanity. It was a well-known fact that Renesmee only ever cursed when she was absolutely seething. I heard my alpha gulp loudly on the other side if the line. I didn't blame him, Nessie could be utterly petrifying.

"She's-"

"Seth!" Edward yelled, effectively halting my explanation before it even began.

"I have to go." I promptly hung up and made my way back into the tent at my sister's side. Upon seeing her, I nearly threw up or maybe passed out.

My sister was strewn across the ground, her body as still and pale as a corpse.

**Leah's POV**

I felt hot and cold. My body felt as if it were trying to turn itself inside out and I wanted nothing more than to die. The pain coupled with my confusion felt worse than the first time I phased, much worse. My eyes were clenched shut and I felt my tears pooling behind my eyelids. Even with my eyes squeezed closed I saw bright flashes of light constantly flaring around me. I heard everything surrounding me. Each of my senses felt raw, exposed to the smallest shift in anything surrounding me. I curled in on myself, taking the instinctual fetal position and covering my ears.

I felt scared. I felt vulnerable. Was I feeling death? Or maybe what I felt was rebirth. Maybe I was dead and I ended up in hell. It sure as fuck felt like hell.

Before I could form any other thoughts everything fell silent and numb. The flashes stopped and before I knew it, everything felt almost normal. Slowly, I opened my eyes to inspect my surroundings. _What the fuck_?

The first thing my eyes landed on was a framed picture of a smiling Jacob and what looked like a grownup Renesmee along with two other girls. I frowned, feeling a distinct pull in my stomach as I focused on the girl next to Jake. It was strange. If in fact that was Ness and Jake, why would they let two random girls stand between them? My frown deepened because I was unable to wrap my mind around the thought. Shifting my gaze away, I took in the room I was in. The floor I was sprawled across was hardwood and complimented the cabin like room. A fireplace with a few logs and charred remains of previous use seemed a little too cliché for my taste but it tied the place together.

With a grunt, I stretched my body slowly, attempting to loosen my muscles from the death grip they had on my bones. It hurt like a bitch but after a moment, the pain receded and all I was left with was confusion.

I had absolutely no idea where I was; I didn't recognize a thing in the sparsely furnished room other than the odd picture here and there. I rose to my feet, stumbling for a few steps as I walked to the centerpiece atop the mantle above the fireplace. A feeling far more intense than confusion churned my stomach as I took the framed picture in my hand.

The two people that drew my attention first were the lovebirds in the center, too focused on one another to pay attention to the camera. Jacob and Nessie shared that gooey love struck look they always did and it showed. Once I was sufficiently fed up with the overbearing show of love, I shifted my attention to Embry who held a small girl in his massive arms. I sucked in a startled breath, recognizing almost instantly the way he looked down at her while cradling her closely.

_What the serious fuck was going _on? I thought incredulously. I put the picture back down, not caring about what other details it might have held. Seriously, what was going on? Last I remembered Embry was a bundle of depressed, misplaced and frustrated emotions without a single sight of his '_soul mate_'.

Wait, last I remember, I was at Ness and Jake's wedding reception thing. _Fuck, did I actually get enough alcohol in my system to pass out or something? Was all of it just some fucked up prank? Or maybe a weird ass dream?_

I rubbed my temples, feeling an oncoming headache. Nothing was making sense, _where the hell was I_?

My frustration temporarily flared, driving my clenched fist to make contact with an empty frame. It made a satisfying sound that echoed in my mind. I looked at the fractured glass and splintered wood, taking in the details of what I wrecked. It looked familiar but before I could delve into further thought, I was interrupted.

"Leah?" My ears perked up at the sound of the hesitant, tinkling voice. I'd recognize that bell like voice anywhere.

I surged forward, stepping into her personal space without a second thought. I wrapped my arms around her slight frame and lifted her from the floor to hold flush against me. Finally, someone I knew; someone that _usually_ made sense; someone that I trusted. She silently began stroking my hair and the sensation helped calm me for a moment. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath before abruptly dropping her to her feet.

"Alice, what the fuck is going on?" I demanded. She looked at me with uncertainty playing in her golden eyes, not fully understanding my change in manor.

The petite woman before me had the same face, same stature, and same exact fucking eyes as the vampire who proudly claimed the title of one of my closest friend but she lacked something that Alice always held. The pixie that stood before me lacked the distinct scent that all vampires had, even though vegetarians' thankfully bore a diluted form of it. To really think of it, the usual chill a vampire carried wasn't present when I held her either. After a few seconds passed, realization finally lit the petite being's eyes.

"Oh God, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here, you don't belong here!" She stepped back and began to pace, irately running her hand through her short hair. "What does this all mean?"

"Where the hell _is here_? What the fuck is going on? Who _are_ you?" I snapped. Before I could further demand answers, I was hit with a sudden and intense wave of vertigo. I stumbled to the side, feeling the entire room spin like some ride at a carnival.

"What do you mean who am I? Damn it mutt, what did you _do_?" she asked fiercely. The moment the slur 'mutt' left her lips I knew without a doubt that the woman I was talking to was none other than Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Relief and frustration battled within me as I watched the small vampire. She glanced around the room before spying the ruined picture frame I was responsible for. The pixie sucked in a startled breath, panic blossoming quickly in her gaze. "You're messing it all up!"

"What are you ta-"

"Alice?" someone obviously feminine called out. If I thought Alice had a nice voice, it was nothing in comparison to whoever was calling for her.

I furrowed my brows, feeling the pull once again before focusing my hearing. The sound of very light footfalls and a strong, steady heartbeat filled my ears. I opened my mouth to demand some answers but Alice's cold hand clamped me shut.

"Leah, you're not supposed to be here. You're ruining my vision," she hissed so lowly I was sure not even a vamp could hear her. _Wait, what did she just say_?

"Aunt Alice," the person called out again. The tug I felt only intensified as the person, the girl, grew closer. She had to be young; her voice gave that much away.

"We don't have much time, it's about to end. I'm almost certain that once she gets here the vision will end." The small vampire quickly took hold of me, winding an arm around my waist to steady me because I was still a bit shaky. She hurriedly guided me to the couch at the center of the room and sat me down. "Leah, something's going to happen. I was about to find out what exactly but you interrupted me. How are you even here?" She paused momentarily, as if she was actually going to let me answer but she continued before I could get a single word out. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you know this: this vision was supposed to be centered on you."

Finally I could hear approaching footsteps without the necessity of focus which meant the person calling for Alice was getting much closer. Alice kept looking toward the entrance of the room, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"This vision is different; my sight isn't as well-defined as it usually is. It's like I'm starting over with visions of you wolves or Ness." She let out a exasperated huff, running her hand through her hair again. "Look, when I start a vision I always get a flash of someone's image before it really starts. I saw your face crystal clear, which is strange because like I said, the rest of this isn't clear to me." She spoke rapidly and I could barely keep up with what she was saying but I knew I had to listen. Something was up and it had to do with me.

"I've looked around the house and it's tied to you somehow. Everywhere I've gone I get the distinct feeling you're around." Shaking her head, she scoot closer to me then looked at me with the most piercing gaze I'd ever received. She took my hand in both of hers and resumed speaking. "I didn't get to gather any more details but-" Alice was cut off by the sudden appearance her caller.

"There you are! Mom and I have been…" The girl that had begun speaking upon entering the room trailed off, her eyes zeroing in on me straightaway.

When our gazes met there was something there, a spark of recognition and something else but before anything truly dawned on either of us my world was ripped from under me. I didn't even have a chance to blink.

I screamed, too caught up in the sensation of free falling to do anything but flail around while crying out bloody murder. I was surrounded in darkness and silence with nothing to feel or hear. It was terrifying, not knowing what had just happened or what was happening, not having an ounce of control. The only thing my mind could cling to was absolute fear. Maybe I was finally spiraling down into hell. Well, mom always did say we were going to hell in a hand basket, but that usually happened when I did something careless and irresponsible. _Fuck, would I ever see mom or Seth ever again_?

Again I curled in on myself, wrapping my arms around my knees and pulling them as close as possible to my chest. I shut my eyes and silently began to pray, knowing damn well that with the height I must've dropped or whatever, I was going to die…

"_The stars are mine_," someone whispered. There was something about the voice that struck a chord within me and for whatever reason, I felt at peace. My muscles relaxed and I let myself fall more freely.

A breath later, faint voices could be heard and I felt my fall slowing. Soon I was left feeling as if I were floating, suspended in the fading darkness. Directly in front of me, a faint light grew brighter the louder the voices got. Then, without warning, I was blinded, forced to close my eyes.

"Leah?"

My eyes fluttered open to the blurry sight of my baby brother hovering over me. His dark brown eyes flooded with relief as I let out a grunt, blinking furiously in order to get rid of some of the fuzziness. He scooped me into his arms, nearly crushing me with the exertion of the embrace. Once I felt his hold on me slacken, I pried myself from him to look at everyone staring at me. They all looked pretty freaked, especially the Mind Meddler.

"What the fuck is going on?" I grumbled.

* * *

**This chapter might be a little confusing, but don't worry, as the story progresses it will all start to make sense. Now, with that said, I _will_ continue with this story but the updates might be once a month, if that. I have been struggling lately with all of my writing and it's a bit depressing.  
I took so long with this story because I lost all the planning I had for it on my old laptop (I had the next 3-5 chapters mapped out and such but it was all deleted.) Because of that heavy loss, I lost inspiration and became discouraged. Thanks to the recent review made by ZeLuNatic22, I felt a sudden burst for this story and got to writing. I'm sorry the chapter is shorter than the others but it was all I could muster. I will try to get back on track and I apologize to anyone I left hanging.**

**Thank you so much for reading, it is truly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed it! **

Any questions you have for me or just wanna talk? PM me here or send me an ask on my tumblr...** _crazy-lady-wolf. tumblr. com_ (minus the spaces)**


End file.
